plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Cree^^3
Witaj, Cree^^3, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 19:46, maj 4, 2011 wiesz bedą różne zadania np.zaprojektuj suknie balową wiesz na własnym uczestniku to jest strój kowbojski rachel z total drama :rejects the new show thumb|104px jakieś quizy i tak dalej wyślij mi imię osoby na którą głosujesz emma ? Mamma mia ! Jesteś niezła twój wynik to 10/10 co za paskudy.ale mam pytanie to ona zrobiła te obrazek lauren wiesz co lauren jest do heather podobna to jej robota ? masz boskie te zdjęcia naprawdę i jesteś bardzo pomysłowa miło,że jest jeszcze ktoś taki i że polak.W następnym odcinku już będą rozwiązane drużyny,ale następny odcinek nawet może być w przyszły piątek ,bo następny tydzień będę miał dużo zaliczeń.Ale już w czerwccu to zadania/odcinki będą bardzo często.Myślę,że 2 sezon zacznie się jakoś 16 czerwca w moje urodziny.Myślę,że będziesz chciała tam być.Odpisz mi teraz,bo jak tak to będziesz jedną z pierwszych osób i nie będziesz znów zagrożona w 1/2 odcinku.Narka ~przemek lauren dostała tylko 6 punktów bo zmieniła tylko twarz i nic więcej,a zdjęcie leanne było takie niestaranne i były wklejone nogi lindsay. TOTAL DRAMA : REVENGE OF THE ACTION - NEW CHALLANGE cześć cree jest nowe zadanie.Heather_fun właśnie mi je przesłała.Musimy narysować suknie wieczorową (oczywiście na naszych zawodnikach).Musimy się znów popisać naszymi zdolnościami artystycznymi.Czas masz do piątku,ale wyniki będą dopiero w sobote - czyli jakbyś wysłała w sobote do 10 to by się nic nie stało.Ale lepiej nie czekać do ostatniej chwili.Życzę powodzenia i tak masz chyba wygraną w kieszeni.Dziewczyna,która wygra będzie nietykalna.Będzie głosowanie,które rozstrzygnie kto odpadnie.Narka ! Siemka Cree Hej są już wyniki 5 odcinek wygrała Ally.Ona jest dziś nietykalna.Możesz głosować na siebie,Lauren,Rachel,Samanthe,Lauren.Mogę Ci powiedzieć,że widziałem wyniki.Twoja kreacja była na 3 miejscu.Głosuj na mojej dyskusji.Myślę,że nas sojusz powinien zagłosować na Leanne za te jej przękrety i ona kombinuje jak wywalić samanthę.Ostatnio 2 razy głosowała na Samanthę choć wtedy nasza drużyna wygrała.Ona jest coś nie halo.Siemka ! y did you vote me off Jarrod777 ta tacy ludzie to mają problemy.Nie ma powrotów i tyle.Mnie wkurza brałem udział w fikcji tej francuzki odpadłem miałem 7 miejce potem był jakiś powrót i debiut i jestem teraz 9/17 do coś nie halo.Jak chcą to niech biorą udział w 2 sezonie,emma i leanne jak tab bardzo im zależy to mogli się bardziej starać.ok co do następnego zadania to nie wiem,bo heather_fun mi narazie nie wysłała tematu.nie ma pomysłu czy co ? ok musze konczyc narka jak dostane maila z zadaniem to wam porozsyłam. hej cree mam prośbę czy masz może trochę większe zdjęcie dory ,bo właśnie potrzebuję do tego dyplomu, bo to co jest jest za małe i nie jest estetycznie TOTAL DRAMA : REVENGE OF THE ACTION Hello.We have a FINAL 5.One of them will be nominated.The contestant whose will be eliminated will be chose by people.This is link for site.Where you can vote on your contestant. If you want tha contestant "A" should be in Final 4 you must vote on contestant "A". Ok teraz po polsku To tak jest sonda.Jeśli chcesz ,aby Dora została w grze musisz na nią głosować.Osoba,która ma najmniej głosów odpadnie.Link do sondy masz tutaj.VOTE HERE też mam nadzieje,że lauren odpadnie,ale głosowanie kończy się o 18:00 XP SIEMKA GRATULACJE JESTEŚMY W FINAŁOWEJ 4.DZIŚ NIE MA ZADANIA.DZIŚ JEST GŁOSOWANIE.OSOBA,KTÓRA DOSTANIE NAJWIĘCEJ GŁOSÓW ODPADNIE.MOŻESZ GŁOSOWAĆ NA SIEBIE,RACHEL LUB ALLY.AKTUALNE WYNIKI *Dora : 0 głosów *Rachel : 0 głosów *Samantha : 0 głosów *Ally : 2 głosy sorry,że wysłałem twój głos bez twojej zgody,ale ally miała 2 głosy i ona zagłosowała na ciebie.Czyli tylko zagłosowanie na nią ochroniłoby cię przed eliminacją .gniewasz sie ? Słuchaj już nie będzie wyzwań tylko głosowanie na sądzie na zwycięzce.link do sondy jest taki sam co ten poprzedni.3mam kciuki za nas. FINAŁ jutro 17:00 - zamykam głosowanie.osoba,która będzie miała najmniej głosów odpadnia,potem wyłonimy finałową 2 i będzie głosowanie na zwycięzcę.TERMINARZ GŁOSOWANIE TERAZ - JUTRO (PONIEDZIAŁEK) 17:00 GŁOSOWANIE NA FINAŁOWĄ 2.OSOBA,KTÓRA MA NAJMNIEJ GŁOSÓW ODPADA. JUTRO (PONIEDZIAŁEK) 17:00 - PIĄTEK 18:00 GŁOSOWANIE NA ZWYCIĘZCE PIĄTEK 18:01 - OGŁOSZENIE ZWYCIĘZCY POWODZENIA SPOKO GŁOSOWANIE BĘDZIE FAIR SAMA ZAUWAŻYŁAŚ,ŻE Z JEDNEGO KOMPA MOŻNA WYSŁAĆ MAX 1 GŁOS. okey !!! Super ! Poczekaj,aż wyłonimy finałową 2 i wtedy napisz odcinek z dwoma wersjami.Mi się podoba bomba !!! abyś mogła też to przetłumaczyć na angielski (ten odcinek oczywiście) ? gratulacje jesteśmy w finałowej 2.Niech wygra najlepszy ! Mam pytanie znasz nową stroną Total Drama Fashion ? spoko pisz te odcinki.jak już nie chcesz brać udziału w tym fashion total drama.to może im wyślij,że rezygnujesz,bo wiesz szkoda,aby ktoś odpadał a ty nie bierzesz udziału. JEST JUŻ CASTING DO NOWEGO SEZONU !!! TOTAL DRAMA : AROUND THE WORLD.JAK CHCESZ TO SIĘ ZAPISZ. Polski użytkownik? Cree czy jesteś z polski? ok jak ona zgłosi tą uczestniczke to ja jeszcze sprawdzę i jeśli to faktycznie nie jej to powiem niech zgłosi własnego uczestnika ,albo dowidzenia. nie no spoko właśnie chcę,aby były 2 wersje,a co do głosowania to ono jeszcze będzie trwało jeszcze 93 godziny więc czasu,a czasu.Nie wiem czy wiem,ale jak był półfinał tdwt u nas to pierwszego dnia głosowania heather miała aż 42% głosów,a następnego dnia już tylko 24%.Nie poddawaj się,bo wiara czyni cuda.Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. WOW ! Jestem pod wrażeniem.To są ogromne sukcesy.Moim jedynym jak narazie jest tylko 3 lata temu jak przeszedłem do 2 etapu konkursy z wiedzy o Gdyni (moje miasto). wiem rachel jest ok.nie wiem o co im chodziło ja miałem 5 głosów,a tamta dziewczyna co odpadła 6.To był cienki lód i jakie nerwy.Kurcze szkoda,że dogrywka planu się koćzy,bo to wiesz taki mój 1-szy sezon.Ci ludzie te obrazki,tabelki mam taki sendyment do tego.Ale następny sezon zapowiada się chyba fajnie jeszcze powysyłam zaproszenia i 1 czerwca zaczynamy od nowa.to co jesteś w tym td fashion ? to co oficjalnie rezygnujesz czy mam to zrobić za ciebie ? ej a mozesz komentować sezon 2 wiesz around world bo ja nie mogę.Dziwne ? o kurcze cree zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.Rachel wpisałem win w 1 części finału,bo ona miała więcej głosu.Jeśli chodzi o głosowanie to była wielka bitwa,ale tylko pomiędzy dorą,a rachel jedna goniła drugą.Wyniki były takie ,ale to w zaokrągleniu Rachel - 36%,Dora - 34% Samantha - 30% zapomniałem zapisać wyniki XP czemu sobie już ustawiłaś 2 miejsce ? Wyniki są wyrównane jest 55% do 45%.Jeszcze weż sobie to zmień,albo cię zdyskwalifikuję i nie będzie alternatywnej wersji.<Żarcik>Ale nie na serio weź sobie zmień. hej cree wydłużam czas głosowania do 20:00,bo o 17:00 może mnie nie być w domu. Cree głosowanie jednak się skończy o 17:00.o 20 mnie nie będzie,ale myślę,że to i tak nic nie zmieni. dzięki :) , życzę ci,abyś ty była zwyciężczynią następnego sezonu :) Mam pytanko,czy Dora jest jedyną twoją potacia ? Prawie wszyscy zgłaszają nowe postacie.Jeszcze raz dzięki za miłe słówko, to taka fajna odskocznia od mojego średnio-udanego występu w Total Drama : Rejects the new show.To do 1-szego.Ale gadać możemy codziennie. aha to ok.Jeśli możesz to trochę pozmieniaj ciuszki,aby było ciekawiej.Jak cię nie ma we wtorek to ci powiem 1 odcinek będzie polegał na tym,że będziecie musieli zrobić własną kreację.Styl dowolny,wszystko dowolne,brak zasad,nawet i goli wszyscy mogą być XD>Ale nie na serio,aby było ładnie,smacznie i zaskakująco jak chcesz to możesz dziś zacząć i wysłać mi w niedziele,albo rano w środę/wtorek wieczór.Do miłego narka :) zrobię to,ale jutro/pojutrze,bo dziś nie mam zbyt dużo czasu tak spoko.Chodzi mo oto,abyście nowych fryzur nie robili/zmieniali koloru włosów/koloru skóry,ale wszystkie inne to możecie zmieniać. wow ślicznie wyszło Szukam w necie jak można dać na tą stronę chat.Wiesz jak to się robi ? http://www.facebook.com/photos.php?id=200509403304774 - zobacz to stronka z wieloma zdjęciami z TDWT w świetnej jakości ! ja tylko umiem zrobić szablon z imieniem.W tabelkach mogę pomóc - moja specjalność,a tak to sam nie umiem. Zobacz tą przepiękną kreację po co ją zdyskwalifikować jak tak w 2/3 odcinku zostanie przegłosowana za te cuda. mam pytanko masz jakiś znajomych co by chcieli by wziąść udział w naszej fikcji w 1 odcinku nikt nie odpada więc wiesz. byłbym wdzięczny,żeby było przynajmniej 10-ciu uczestników. możesz wejść na chad z totaldrama - wiki ? jak będziesz na chadzie to mi wyśliś wiadomość Hi, this is BarBar, and I want you to make a outfit for me, for this character, please you can do it fast? (If you want) A shorter pants, change come colurs. PLEASE, help me, BarBar! Total Drama : Around the World Total Drama : Around the World You must vote on one of the contestant.You can vote on Claire/Nathalie//Dora/Leanne/Maryvette/Catherine/Larissa/Vicky/Ken/Emma.You can't vote on Monique.She won so she is safe.You can vote on my talka page or in "comments" on Total Drama Around the World. ~Przemek9514 nie rozumiem wyślij mi 2 zdjęcia i ja ocenię. o Kenie to wiem,bo mu zagroziłem,że jak nie da zdjęcia to wylatuje.On nie umie dodawać zdjęć do artykułów,żenada.A z tym przeciwnikiem to nie bądź wściekła ,bo jak będzie rywalizacja to zapowiada się ciekawy sezon :) kurcze no patrz myślałęm,że tym razem nie będziesz w 1 odcinku zagrożona,a tu patrz courtneybarf zagłosował w ostatniej chwili. 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Eliminated *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Time - Tonight/Tomorrow *Gdynia on Wikipedia możesz cree wejść na chad musimy pogadać co Barbar i ta francuzka odwalali 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Time : You must add photo to morining 8pm (Polish Time) *Eliminated : *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Leanne,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. Question #Whats mean Broadway ? #In which district is Broaday ? #The Broadway is one of .......place of USA and New York.Which #Which TV show is sendind the Winner (of this show) on Broadway ? w jakiej dzielnicy jesst broadway Sorry but Team Gwen lose.You must vote on Nathalie/Dora/Leanne/Emma/Vicky powinniśmy zagłosować na vicky jej rysunek był tragiczny i przez nią przegraliśmy *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : *Loser : *Time : You can add to Thursday at 8pm. Team Heather won ! Ok so you can add your photo to tomorrow at 5 pm.The voting will be open at 5:10 pm.The Voting will be closed at 7:30 pm.The challange is on site of show.You must be on picture with Heather/Gwen or you must look like Ania Dąbrowska.You can chose a challange ! Voting is opened ! You can vote on Claire/Nathalie/Dora/Leanne/Ken/Emma/Monique Maryvette is safe,because she won !